Trust
by silva star
Summary: I'm doing major revising!!! Chapter 3 is now up and running. *Usagi doesn't know that her friends are the scouts, but her life will take an unexpected turn. will she beable to confront her past and become the warrior she was destined to be?*
1. chapter 1 revised

Alright! I'm finally getting this blasted revising thing started. I've just been so busy with my other fics, but now I sort of have writer's block so I said "Hey! Why not revise." Anyway, I've made a few changes, one being that there is no longer a prologue, I just didn't like the way it looked. The chapters will be longer and may even be fewer, I haven't decided yet. I've also changed the brother's name, the one I had before I made up, so I decided to have a real Japanese name instead. So if you're a new comer, then WELCOME! And if you've been with me from the start I'd like to apologize for my neglectfulness of this story. Granted, I still won't be putting out any new chapters, but I will be making this fic a helluva lot better. 

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon or it's characters except for two and you'll know who they are.

__

Chapter 1

__

The girl walked down the stairs, a skip in each step. Her stomach growling in anticipation as she grew closer to her destination. She strolled into the kitchen, her hands rubbing together in anxiety remembering the containers of leftovers in the refrigerator from the night before. 

As she began her journey over to the food the front door opened and closed, she turned toward the hallway and peered through the kitchen doorway expecting to hear her brother's whistling along with his footsteps, but when none came she shrugged it off, blaming her imagination.

She was too busy dancing and singing to notice the dark figure walk up behind her. Before she could even react, she was grabbed from behind and flipped onto the table. With her back to the surface, his hand covered her throat while she kicked and attempted to scream. 

Her eyes moved up from his chest to meet the coldest green eyes she had ever seen. They continued to roam over his face, which was twisted in an evil smirk and soon they landed on the jagged blade he held over her chest.

Her eyes widened in fear. She pleaded and struggled in his hold, but she couldn't get free. He made his choice swinging the blade down….

*****

Perspiration covered her face and night shirt as her rapid breathing began to make its descend back to normal. Putting her face in her hands, she sobbed recalling the nightmare that continuously played the scene over and over. 

Glancing toward her clock, which glared '6:50 am' in big digital numbers mocking her.

"Might as well get up," she sighed, rolling her eyes toward the ceiling of her room while heading out of the bedroom to the bathroom down the hallway.

In the bathroom she splashed her face with cold water to rid herself the remainder of sleep and wiped her face with a towel, all the while straining to keep her mind from wandering back to the nightmare that plagued her. The same blasted dream every night! It was bad enough her life sucked beyond belief, but it pissed her off completely when she couldn't escape it with sleep.

In her reflection she could see her blood shot eyes. With a curse, Usagi quickly looked away from the mirror. 

After she showered and dressed, she headed to the kitchen to make some tea. A few minutes later her brother came into the kitchen whistling, but it soon faded away as he saw Usagi's glazed expression, 

"Another nightmare?" he asked.

"Hai, demo it wasn't as bad as the last one." She said with a sigh.

He walked over to the kitchen table, sitting down he moved his hand through his short blonde hair and rubbed the back of his neck. Usagi smiled at the familiar gesture which is always done when he can't find anything to say.

"Taro-chan, daijoubu," she assured him, but the doubt wouldn't leave his baby blue eyes. She couldn't lie to him. After all, he was her twin brother. 

This, of course, pissed her off. Sometimes she just wanted to be left alone and get away from the questioning stares and irritating pats on her back, it became so impossible to endure to the point where she just needed to leave that person's sight. It was the same feeling she had at that moment, which meant she needed to make her exit.

Jumping out of seat, Usagi guzzled down the last drop her tea. With an unexpected sense of joy she headed to the door with a smile. "See ya later Kotaro." 

When her figure disappeared through the door, he shook his head. 

"Why does she always do that?"

*****

As soon as Usagi stepped outside, her smile immediately dropped to reveal a grim frown. Originally Usagi and Kotaro grew up in Canada, though their parents were both from Tokyo, their father had gotten a job there before they were born. 

They moved back to Japan two years ago when Kenji's (father) job was transferred to Tokyo. To tell you the truth Usagi was glad to leave and her brother was the only one who knew the reason, but he was sworn to secrecy to keep that bit of information to himself. 

His attempts to coerce as much conversation out of her as he possibly could, but his requests fell on dead ears as she refused to talk about the thing that gave her nightmares almost every night. Kotaro wanted to drive her to show some kind of emotion, no matter what form it came out as; any feeling that showed him she still had her sentimental side. 

But Usagi would simply wave it off as if it didn't bother her, like it was nothing to worry about. The gesture only made him worry even more.

When they moved to Tokyo, Kotaro thought and desperately hoped the change of scenery would convert her back to the person she used to be, energetic, enthusiastic and relaxed, but he should have known it was too easy of a way out, for her nightmares followed. 

Usagi jumped as a car horn blew from across the street. Her eyes scanned the area around the car as well as the street, including the people walking the sidewalk and the person driving the howling car. 

When there was no threat she closed her eyes for a quick second to calm her nerves. Shaking her head of bad memories, she continued her walk to the Crown Arcade. 

Kotaro was surprised when his sister began hanging out with this group of girls from school, especially since they were all so different from one another. Rei, whose hair was the color of a raven, thick, long and jet black, was known for her hot temper, which was always used on Usagi. Minako, he'd have to say, acted slightly ditzy and boy crazy with her pale blonde hair. Now Makato was a whole other issue, a brunette with cooking skills, a fighter at heart and way too boy crazy for his own tastes. And Ami was the brain of the group with her high test scores, shy personality and short blue hair. 

So how was it that Usagi seemed to fit in well with them? The only thing he knew was that there was something different about those girls and he hoped that maybe, just maybe, they would help her get out of the shell she invisibly held around herself. 

In his opinion, _Maybe, _was definitelyan understatement, as he witnesses her behavior, a phony personality, a phony smile and this _fucking_ annoying clumsy act. And the funny thing is that people actually think that she is exactly what she is portraying, this ditzy blonde who can't walk but a couple of feet without falling on her ass, now if that's not blindness then what the hell is? 

Kotaro puts his head down on the table out of frustration 

"Will she ever trust anyone again?" he whispers to no one in particular. 

*****

Usagi reaches the doors of the arcade. Through the glass doors she can see her friends at their usual table. 

As soon as she stepped through the doors Rei raised a curious brow, "Hey _Odango_, did Makato promise you milk and cookies to get you out of bed this early?" she smirked at her friend's promptness. 

Usagi stuck her tongue out and made herself comfortable in the booth. 

"Well ohayo to you too Rei. What, did you accidentally sit on your wisdom flame this morning?"

She teased back, causing some light snickering from the others. Before Rei could say anything back, a voice from the side interrupted, "So it seems that _Odango Atama _has finally graced us with her presence before noon, now that's what I call a sight for sour eyes." 

Usagi cringed inside as she recognized the voice, she turned to the annoyingly tall, dark, and handsome gu… She abruptly stopped her thoughts and shook her head.

Did I just say _handsome_? 

She frowned at her inner voice and turned her attention back to the guy who seemed to be concentrating on something floating in the sky as his tilted back to look straight up. 

"Mamoru-baka, what the hell are you looking at?" 

With his face scrunched up, he replied.

"Waiting for pigs to fly." 

Her face went blank, "Huh?" 

His gaze moved from the sky to her face. "The day you get up early, is the day pigs fly," he laughed. 

Usagi's face flushed red with anger, 

"Why you little..ahhh, forget it," she said, slapping her hands down on the table's surface before walking over to the Sailor V game. All the while mumbling, "I don't even know why I bother dealing with that conceited, baka of a jerk….," 

Makato laughed, "Why do you always mess with that girl? You're a twenty- year old guy, constantly teasing a seventeen-year old, now that's pathetic," she roughly stated. 

Mamoru raised an eyebrow.

"Well what do you say about a twenty- year old sitting around a table talking to a bunch of girls who just happen to be seventeen, ne?" 

Everyone looked at each other, including Ami, who turned away from her book for the first time since they gathered there,

"OOOkay, lets get this thing started before Usa comes back," Minako suddenly said with a seriousness that people rarely heard.

"It seems that the youmas are getting stronger every time they attack and it's getting harder and harder for us to keep up," Rei stated. 

"Tell me about it, my leg was slashed open last time. When I get my hands on that scaly, red faced punk, I'll break his spine in 5 different ways," Makato said while cracking her knuckles. 

* blink, blink * She blushed and smiled sheepishly. 

"What should be our number one priority is finding the princess, she is the only one who can help us right now and while she's doing that we can protect her as we pledged to do," Minako said while looking at Mamoru

. 

They knew that he needed her as much as they did, for he was their prince and a prince needed his princess, especially if she was his so-called soul mate, a girl he's never met but yet was expected to devote his life to her.

"I'll make a program for my comp..," Ami stopped as Usagi headed back to the table, 

"Shimatta! I almost had it. So what were you guys talking about?" 

Nervous eyes danced around the table. "Um… just asking Mamoru-san about physics," Ami answered calmly. 

"But you don't take physics," Usagi questioned

"Uh, I-I know, but I.. um….plan to take it in college, since I want to be a doctor," she nervously finished. 

Usagi hesitated at first, she had a feeling they weren't being completely honest with her, but why would they lie? She shrugged it off, it's not like she wasn't expecting them to tell her the truth, they'll just be proving her right; she couldn't trust anyone.

She just couldn't help but be curious about their little discussions every time she left the table, but then again, if she snooped into their business it gave them the permission to do the same to her and she was not ready for that, so she let them continue their _business _asshe gave the group one last look and made her way over to Motoki to order a milkshake. 

They watched her leave, letting out the breaths they didn't realize they were holding. With one more look around the arcade to make sure they had no more interruptions., their conversation continued.

"Now back to what's important…."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ok! This chapter is now revised. Now…….REVISE, REVISE, REVISE!!!!! ^_~


	2. chapter 2 revised

Okay, here's the second chapter revised and ready for you to read. I'd like to thank Miko633, I think it was her support that made me get off my lazy ass and start the revision. *cheesy smile* Any way ....enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own SM or its characters except for two.

Chapter 2

"Kuso! I knew I shouldn't have played that last sailor V game, now I'm late. I really should split the time evenly with this annoyingly, cheery side of myself." She hissed as she continued her journey home. 

Usagi look both ways before crossing the street. The gesture would have seemed pointless considering there were no cars anywhere parked on the street. This was the reason she avoided staying out late, the area around the arcade tended to get deserted quickly and then there was the frightening obstacle of the blasted street lights never working. 

She checked her watched as she was passing the park. She frowned as the small handle landed on eight and the big 

hand landed on three. Where did the time go?

Right when she was about to make a run for it, a flash of yellow light glinted off the glass surface of her watch causing her to stop in the middle of the sidewalk. 

She turned to her right to quickly turned to inspect. Her heart began to race and her breathing increased rapidly as it came out in short, quick gasps. She turned her head around frantically trying to find something harmful that could be creeping up on her position. 

She flinched as the top of the trashcan fell to the ground making the loud sound echo up and down the abandoned street. A soft "meow" followed as a yellow striped cat jumped to the ground. 

Usagi clutched her chest in alarm letting out a deep breath. After she recovered from her near shock-state, she rolled her eyes at herself

"Ooo a cat, real scary Usagi, what's it gonna do, pounce you to death?" she smirks. 

She crouches to the ground to get a better view of the feline. She was curious as to how it's coat became such an unusual color; not only was it yellow with white stripes, but it had bald spot on it's head, it looked like a circle with flames surrounding it. It reminded her of the Sun. 

"What an odd looking cat." she said.

Her eyes wandered to a point behind the feline as a thought hit in the back of her mind.

"Hmmm, it's kind of like the crescent shaped ones on Minako's cats; it glows like them too."

Her eyes narrowed. The cat seemed to be waiting for something or someone as it stared at her with its golden eyes. Those eyes, she thought, so human-like, eyes that appeared to be analyzing her at that very moment.

She shakes her head in denial.

Shrugging she says, "It must be a new breed or something, cats with unique bald spots," 

Jumping to her feet, she walks toward the park. Though the park barely had any sufficient lighting, the route would get her home a while lot quicker then having to walk around the park. What could she say, she was lazy and proud of it!

She entered without noticing the stray cat following after.

Walking around a couple of bushes, Usagi finds herself sitting on the ground in a daze. The owner of the chest she ran into paid her no mind and continued his wild dash toward the exit. 

Usagi climbs to her feet and dusts herself off. 

__

"Daiboju? Gomen miss, I didn't see you." Usagi turns to no one and waves indifferently, _"Daiboju, don't worry about it."_

She rolls her eyes and turns to the fleeting figure, his familiar school uniform was ripped and he was missing a shoe. 

She watches him stumble a bit and fall to his knees. Picking himself up, he makes a dash around the corner and out of Usagi's sight.

"Rude baka, when I see him at school, I'll give him a piece of my mind." she muttered to herself. Usagi's eyes lingered in the direction of the terrified boy before continuing her journey home.

She stopped suddenly when a loud growl echoed around her. Turning her head toward the trees, her eyes narrowed as if she was attempting to magically see through the leaves trying to find the source of the sound. 

When no other sound came she continued to walk in the opposite direction. She couldn't help but be curious as to who or what made the sound, she just couldn't explain it. Every now and then her eyes wandered to a point behind her.

It wasn't until the sound grew louder did she spin around and gaze in the area behind her. Because the park was so dark she couldn't see too far down the path. Biting her lip, she quickly continued her walk toward the exit. She was almost there and it would be pointless to turn around and considering that the sound was coming from that direction, there was no way in hell she was turning around.

When she made it half way down the path, the small growl became a roar making her jump. At that moment she was already berating herself for taking the easy way out. All she had to do was walk around the park, but no she had to be complicated.

"Why, oh why did I come in here?" she asks aloud

Because you're a fucking baka who knows not of what she does her mind answers

"Oh shut up!" 

When Usagi heard the snapping of a branch her pace quickened to a jog. Without slowing down, her gaze went up to the trees where another snap followed. Her eyes widened and she skidded to a stop barely missing the falling debris.

With a shaky hand pressed against her pounding chest, she stared at the fallen tree limb and frowned. Rustling from above made her look up; before she could even blink a dark creature jumped down and blocked her escape. Glaring at her with its yellow eyes that glowed in the night, its mouth opened revealing sharp teeth drowned in drool. One laced up shoe fell within its depths to the ground.

The youma was over seven feet tall with claws that yearned to rip flesh from flesh. With a roar from its mouth, Usagi turned and fled running in the direction she came from. She didn't get too far as the wolf like creature leapt through the air to land in her path.

It bared its teeth one last time and pounced toward her.

As she closed her eyes to wait for the inevitable she was rammed from behind and thrown to the ground, missing the claws by a couple of inches. She blinked in bafflement trying to justify why she was not dead, before realizing someone was talking to her. 

"Usagi? Daiboju?" 

Her eyes went from the ground to land on a tall man about 6 feet 2. His shoulder length blonde hair had two bleached streaks and his eyes were a piercing color of gold. 

He had a hand on her shoulder while he cautiously looked from her form to the youmas, who hadn't yet gotten ovee the shock of losing its dinner. Her eyes blinked, just realizing he called her by her name 

"Um, how do you know my name?" 

He smiles sheepishly, "I'll have to tell you that later, right now you need to get up, now!" He commands as the youma began to crawl slowly towards them; its eyes glowed with anger getting ready for another attack. 

Usagi jumps to her feet in a flash and runs behind him, pressing her face into his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" he hastily asks her.

"What does it look like? While it's killing you I can make a run for it!" she hissed 

He frowns Oh, how brave he thinks dryly.

He drags her out from behind him and faces her 

"You're the one who's supposed to defeat this thing not me," he says while turning her once more, this time, to face the youma. 

Her eyes widened in fear.

"Nani? Iie! Has chivalry really changed that much that you would send a _female _to fight _your _battles?" 

He frowned before rolling his eyes. "Here!" 

He hands her a silver necklace, it had an adjustable chain that slipped around the neck easily and at the bottom it dropped to a separate piece that was in the shape of a Sun with a gold gem in the middle. 

"What the hell do you want me to do with a necklace?" she screams at him. 

"It's not a necklace!" 

She raises an eyebrow. "Honti? I think I know what a necklace looks like thank you very much!" she yells with every word dripping with sarcasm.

This whole time the youma is standing their with confusion written all over it's face, its head moving back and forth from the pair arguing in front of it.

"Just take the damn thing and say _Solar Planet Power _now!" he instructed her. 

"Nani?"

"Just do it!"

Usagi made a disgusted sound before raising her hand and screaming the words into the night.

"Solar Planet Power!" 

She gasped as she was consumed with a bright yellow light. Swirls of white fire surrounded her body, the tingles traveling up and down her frame. It was like roaming through a waterfall of warmth, like being drowned in sunlight.

When the transformation was complete, a warrior stood in Usagi's place. She wore a gold, one-piece pants suit, her boots and gloves were a dark golden color with a matching belt. Her eyes were no longer baby blue, but azure with orange-yellow spirals; the two buns that was her trademark, now became two buns with the pigtails braided and wrapped around each. The golden hair she was so known for, was now was now a platinum-blonde with bleached golden strands, a Sun sign on her forehead. 

"Whoa! Sugoi!" she blurted out as she took in her appearance, she spun around in amazement. 

"Ok, now is not the time to be examining your outfit! Destroy that youma!" 

She narrowed her eyes at him. "And how do I do that _oh genius one_?" 

She shook her head at his blank expression, "Never mind, I'll do it myself." 

As the youma finally came out of his frozen state, it charged at the female warrior. Without willing it, Usagi flips over its head and surprising lands on her feet. Putting her arms out in front of her she shouts, "Solar spiral blaze!" 

The sun sign appears between her spread hands as it spirals rapidly and radiates with energy. With a slap of her hands the attack is released. She watched the ball of light fly toward the creature and impact with a sickening sound that made her turn her head away from the sight. 

One inhuman scream later and there's nothing but a pile of ash.

"That was.... good, I'm impressed," says the stranger. 

"_Good_? That's all you have to say is _good_? I kicked that youmas ass without your help and all you can say is _good_? Unbelievable!"

He stared at her outburst with indifference, lifting a brow he crossed his arms over his chest. Through her yelling, Usagi could see him tapping his foot in impatience.

"And what the hell are you looking at? And you still haven't told me what's going on!"

"What do you think I'm doing?"

"I don't know, demo you need to start talking!"

His face twisted in an annoyed scowl as he takes a deep breath to begin his tail.

"You are destined to save the world from evil. You will fight as _Sailor Sun _and help the other scouts because Kami knows they need it. Any questions?" She nods her head, 

"Hai, who are you? And when am I going to wake up?" He shakes his head, 

"My name is Solius, I'm here to train you and I'm no this isn't a dream." Usagi powers down, 

"Uh huh, well I still say it's a dream, but I'll play along until my alarm goes off." She begins walking toward the exit of the park. When she realizes that he's following her she stops.

"Why are you following me?" she asks

"As your guardian, I have to be with you at all times." 

Her eyes widen. "All times! and how the hell do I explain that there's a grown man in my bedroom?" 

He shrugs, "easy," 

With that simply said his body begins to shift as he starts to grow smaller and smaller until the form of a cat stands in his human form's spot. Usagi raises both her eyebrows in surprise 

"That'll work." 

He nods and jumps onto her shoulder 

"So Solius, hang out in garbage cans often?" she teases, 

"Stuff it, I happened to be following you and...," she cuts short

"And you just decided to take a dip in some trash because it helps you mellow out," she jokes. 

He rolls his eyes, "whatever" 

**********

Usagi yawns and stretches in bed, for the first time in months she actually felt good. She hops out of bed and starts walking to her closet, she stops and turns to her right meeting a pair of golden eyes. Usagi strangely eyes the feline curled up on the cushions in the corner.

He sighs, "No it wasn't a dream." 

"Oh….crap!"


	3. chapter 3 revised

Hey everybody! Sorry it took me so long to get this revised chapter out. School's been crazy and I've been working on my site and trying to finish chapter 5 of Better Days, which I did. But I have an idea for a fic, but it probably won't be out for another month.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and if you didn't know this little bit of information then there is something seriously wrong with you. 

Chapter 3 

"AAAAHHHHH!" 

* kick * 

* punch * 

* kick * 

Solius steps back and blocks her move all the while lifting a questioning eyebrow. Usagi was too busy concentrating on her fighting skills to notice. However, he's granted a questioning gaze when he stops moving completely to stare at her. 

"Nani? Why'd you stop?" 

Solius frowned at the question.

"Well it's kind of difficult to concentrate when you're _screaming _in my ear." 

She smiles sheepishly.

"Gomen. I was watching this karate tournament last night and for some reason they would scream every time they kicked or punched…." Usagi rolled her eyes and shook her head before continuing, "…it was _so _annoying." 

Solius cleared his throat.

"If it was so annoying then why the hell are you making me suffer the same fate as you did last night? Have you no consideration?" he says feigning hurt.

He grabs a bottle of water and sits down on the couch. "Time out! We need a break."

"Doushite? I was just getting started. Besides, I'm in a kick ass mood and I can't do that if you are sitting on the ass that I plan to use."

She grabbed his wrist and tried to pull him off the couch but she was unsuccessful since he was trying so hard to resist the gesture. She eventually let him go as he slumped back into the cushions with a huff breathing hard through his nose. 

"Don't tell me your tired," she teased. 

"Hai! We've been practicing for three hours straight!" he yells incredulously. 

She smirks, "now how does the _trainer _get tired before his _trainee_?" When he didn't answer she continued. 

"What happens when we have to fight? You can't call _time out _in the middle of a battle just because you're tired." 

He took a gulp from his bottle and smirked. 

"That may be true, demo you forget, it's _your _job to fight, not mine. I'll only help when need be." 

Usagi sucked her teeth and walked over to the cooler with an attitude in her steps. Grabbing her own Dasani bottle, she sat in the chair across from the couch where her trainer resided. 

"The kurai forces haven't attacked in almost 3 weeks. You think something's up?" 

He nods surprised at the seriousness that covered her face. 

"Definitely. You need to be ready, Usagi. There's no telling when they'll attack" 

Usagi nodded in agreement and looks toward Solius. Her eyes widened slightly when his shirtless chest came into view_._ It was muscular and glistened under the fluorescent light fixtures. She couldn't take her eyes off of it, even when she moved her head away, her eyes stayed glued to it. Soon, her body heat began to rise. Oh, her hormones were definitely acting strange today.

To cool herself off, she put the cold Dasani bottle to the side of her neck, but it just felt warm against her already heated skin. 

After a few minutes of repeating that routine and getting absolutely no results, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Er, I need to go," she says quickly as she heads toward the door. Without waiting for an answer she opened and walked through the exit.

She steps into the alley and looks toward the street. When she didn't see anyone she pulled out a small remote that looked like a car alarm and pushed the red button. With a small _beep_, the large garbage can slid back into place concealing the door that lead the way to their training/recuperation area. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rei, Makoto and Ami walked aimlessly around the mall. Since they had no money they window shopped and talking about, what else, boys. 

"I'm telling you Makoto, he was talking to me!" Rei boasted. 

"Nani! Onegai! Why would he want you when he can have me!" Makoto raised her chin arrogantly.

The raven-haired stopped suddenly causing the couple behind to almost trip over her feet. 

"Sumanai de gozaru," she apologized to them receiving a glare from the girl. 

Rei crossed her arms over he chest and rolled her eyes.

"Well next time watch where you're going, baka!" she screamed with fire in her eyes. The girl turned around quickly and walked away with her boyfriend trailing behind who was staring at Rei with surprise.

"Rei!" Makoto chastised.

"Nani! I didn't have to apologize!" Makoto and Minako shake their heads. 

"Sometimes you embarrass me," the blonde replied.

Rei shrugs and turns back to Makoto, "Anyway, he was _talking _to me!" 

"_Honey_! He might have been _talking _to you, but he was _looking _at me!" the brunette replied. 

As the two scouts argued, Minako turned to meet two pairs of eyes staring in their direction. One of them whistled and waved at her to come over and join them. Rei and Makoto stopped suddenly and turned to the sound. All three of them had goofy grins as they started to walk over. But a loud _beep_ brought them back to reality.

"Shimatta!" Rei said as she took out her communicator. 

"A-hh ma-an! They were kawaii too!" Makoto added as they all huddled around the screen with Ami's face visible. 

"Guys, youma at the park, need help," she said.

"We're on our way," Minako said. As they ran toward the entrance, Makoto stopped to get another look at the guys, 

She began to think about the situation but the others already knew what she was thinking. They grabbed her and started dragging her to the exit shaking their heads as she ranted on.

"Matte! I just want to give them my number…..come on guys!…at least let me give them my name…" 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Venus jumped to the side barely missing the sharp spike. Her bangs stuck to her forehead from her perspiration. She didn't know how long she could keep this up. She really hated playing bait. 

"Venus love chain encircle!" she screamed. 

The chain headed to the huge human-like porcupine. She hoped that the attack would work, but the creature took one of its long spikes and twirled it in front of its body, reflecting the chain back to Venus. She was caught off guard by this action as her own chain wrapped around her body, sending her plummeting to the ground. 

"Shimatta! You're supposed to be wrapped around the bad guy, not me!" she muttered irritably

As she struggled to get the chain loose, the youma took advantage of the situation, walking toward its victim with a spike ready to kill. 

"Mars fire ignite!" 

As the porcupine ran around trying to get rid of the flames, the Mars ran over to the trapped senshi. 

"Get this thing off me, now!" 

She unraveled her trying hard to smother the laughter that was about to erupt. 

Mercury saw none of this nor did she see the burnt youma coming right at her as she typed away on her computer, trying to find a weakness. Mars was able to see the youma's motive and tried to warn Ami.

"Mercury, watch out!" Mars screamed. 

Mercury couldn't move; she stood there stunned as the youma headed straight for her. Mercury opened her eyes to see nothing but darkness; she realized she was looking at the inside of Tuxedo Kamen's jacket as he flew through the air with her in his arms. 

When he touched down to the ground she thanked him with a small smile before getting back to work on her mini-computer. He tipped his hat and turned back to the fuming creature charging at him. Mercury was faster as she threw herself at him, knocking him to the ground.

"My Prince, get down!" 

The senshi were so distracted by the near death of the masked man that they failed to realize the youma throw several spikes through the air, by the time the shock wore off they found themselves caged in. 

"Now you're mine!" it yelled, unaware to the pair of eyes staring from one of the trees. 

Sailor Sun and Solius sat in a tree observing the fight.

"Are you going to help them now?" he asked. She nodded before leaping from her hide out. 

She didn't feel like making a speech. She picked up one of its stray spikes scattered along the ground and she thrust it through its back. Before it could react she tripped it, which pushed the spike in further, piercing the heart. 

When the porcupine burst into dust she dusted her hands off and shrugged.

"Er, that was easy," Sailor Sun said to herself as she stared at the spot with a frown on her face. 

She didn't notice the presence of the other senshi, until one of them grabbed her arm. 

"Who are you?" Mars commanded.

Sun frowned at her as if she had just grown three heads. 

"Hello, are you deaf or just plain stupid?" 

Sun rolled her eyes at the scout in red. "If you _want _me to answer then I suggest you _learn _to speak to me with some respect!" Sun replied, surprising Mars. 

"Who do you thi...," 

"Iie, who do _you _think you're talking? I saved your sorry ass! And this is the thanks I get," Sun snapped. 

Mars could only stare wide-eyed. 

"Hey! We didn't ask for your help," Jupiter hissed with her arms crossed. 

"Yeah and you'd be dead if I hadn't!" Sun noticed Mercury typing on her mini- computer and automatically knew what she was doing. Jumping in the air, she kicked the device out of her hand sending it flying across the gravel. 

Mercury stood shocked, "You must think I'm stupid. I'm not letting you scan my energy patterns!" she said with her eyes narrowed.

"What do you care? If you're not the enemy then there should be nothing to worry about," Venus said with sarcasm dripping from every word. 

Sun glared at them and walked away. 

"You just remember, I'm not your enemy or your ally, I help you because it keeps the dark forces from winning," she threw over her shoulder and leaped into one of the trees, disappearing out of sight. 

Tuxedo Kamen stood there in a daze with the beautiful exotic looking sphinx still remained in his mind. 

"Who is she?" 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"The nerve of them!" Usagi paced back and forth in her room, obviously upset. 

"Why didn't you just compromise with them? You _are _on their side, Usagi" 

She looked at her feline companion with a frown, "As if I even had a chance to compromise, Solius! Kami, were you paying attention or did you doze off?" she said. 

He narrowed his eyes, she returned it.

Solius sighed. "I suppose you have a point, but eventually the senshi _will _have to accept the idea sooner or later." 

Usagi nodded and sat on her bed pulling her covers over her body. 

"You know what was really strange? Mercury called that masked guy, _Prince_. I wonder why?" she was too engulfed with her thinking that she didn't notice Solius' face pale.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

__

A 4-year old boy runs to retrieve the bouncing ball that made its way down the marbled path that was traveled so many times before. The ball began to slow down and eventually stopped near an open pair of twin doors. 

As the child crouches to pick up the ball he can hear voices echoing from inside the vast room just beyond the large doors. Being curious like most kids he steps closer to get a better look. He easily recognizes one of the voices and happily moves through the doors to stand by his father's side. 

As he caught sight of the two persons, he discovers the other voice belonging to a woman, a woman whom he's never met. Her back was turned to him; she had long silver hair pulled into two buns. They seemed to be engrossed in a serious conversation, the affection clearly seen through their body language. An affection that the boy will not experience for years down the road.

He drops the ball accidentally watching it roll over the floor. The ball begins to disfigure and is replaced with a decapitated head. The man, no longer a child, jumps back as his surroundings are of bloodshed and haunting screams of terror. 

His head swings around making his blonde locks fall into his eyes. This particular scream somehow sounded familiar. Through his bangs he could see a girl with long blonde hair pulled into a similar style he's seen many times before. She was hugging a corpse to her body while she wept over the dark- haired soldier, or at least he figured it was a soldier since he could not see his face. 

At that moment their eyes connect, sapphire clashing with sapphire. His eyes widen as he sees..... himself. 

Kotaro's eyes snapped open, they swept over the room quickly trying to find any evidence that his dream could have been more than just that, a dream. 

His hand glides through his damp hair and sighs, "now I'm starting to get like Usagi." 

He grabs the glass of water on his bed stand and heads out the door. He walks down the hallway drinking the water hungrily, suddenly thirsty. As he passes his sister's room, Usagi startles him as her screams could be heard all over the house causing him to choke on the inhaled liquid.

"Solius!!!!" 

Dropping the glass, he tries to get air into his lungs. Usagi opens her door to inspect the commotion and sees her brother slouched over trying to recover his breathing. She sees the water soaked into the carpet in front of her door and blinks.

"What did you do, forget to drink and walk at the same time?" 

By now his breathing was back to normal, "Me? You need to learn to lower the decibels. You sound like freakin' horse." 

She smirked, "well you looked like one, coughing like that." She said slouching over holding her throat as she imitated his choking stance. 

"Well you caused it. What with you torturing your cat.l You probably deserved whatever he did." 

Usagi's eyes wandered nervously, going unnoticed by her twin. "I still can't get over that bald spot on his head," he continued leaning to get a closer look, getting a glare from the feline. 

Kotaro eyed him suspiciously, not sure of what he had seen did that cat just glare at me? 

He shook it off and stood up from his crouched position. Usagi smiles at Solius' behavior, 

"See, he doesn't like you," she teases playfully while sticking her tongue at him. 

"Whatever odango," he replied before starting down the stairs as her voice followed,

"You know I hate that fucking name!" it ended with a slam of her door. 

He loved calling her that, which sort of suits her with that hairstyle of hers. 

I really need to thank that Mamoru guy 

In the kitchen their mother was cleaning up the leftovers from breakfast, "Ohayo okaasan-Ikuko," he greeted. 

"Ohayo. Was that Usagi screaming like that?" he nodded, 

"She really needs to tone that mouth of hers down a notch," she said shaking her head. 

He smirks at her comment, 

"You missed breakfast, your sister was down here before you. Did you decide to sleep in?" 

"Hai," he lied.

"Well I'm going to the store to pick up a few things. I dropped your father off at work so you and your sister can have the other car for today," she said as she walked out of the kitchen. 

He picks up the newspaper noticing the headline, 'Sibling Rivalry' in bold letters. He begins to skim through the article: _As shown in the photo above, the new scout that goes by the name of Sailor Sun, does not seem be accepted by the recent senshi._

So there's a new scout he thought looking at the snapshot.

He gets up, absently throwing down the paper never noticing the extra presence in the photo, a small cat with a weird bald spot sitting to the side of the battle.

__

The teenage trainee stands in a fighting stance facing his opponent. The elder mirrors the stance and strikes with his staff as the adolescent defends every blow. The duel continued for a few minutes, each move flawless as each opponent tries to find an advantage over the other. Just then the door opens to reveal a woman, from the way she stood anyone could tell that she was someone of importance, tall and regal. The elder notices her and is fascinated instantly losing his concentration. 

The young man took the distraction as his cue. The staff swung around and was rammed into his stomach then the teen swung it over his partner's head and tripped him causing him to fall on his back. 

The winner leaned on the staff, with his chin on the tip as he smiles down to the elder.

"Never allow distractions to interrupt your concentration, father." He teases while offering his hand.

He looks up to his son, "Well I'm glad you pay attention to your sessions. It's about time Shayou, I'm tired of berating you on your easy distractions whenever a female walks by." He replies with a grin accepting the hand and getting to his feet.

"Have you seen the girls here?!" 

He rolls his eyes at the hormonal teen and turns his attention to the woman. She walks over gracefully, his father meeting her half way. 

The teenager shakes his head, "he's one to talk, he's the one that dumps me for a woman," 

He eyes the new comer suspiciously 

I've seen her before, demo where? he thinks, scrutinizing her appearance, 

"The height, the same body movements," his eyes narrow, "the same hair..." 

A honking horn brought him out of his reverie as he realizes the light is green. 

"The woman in my dreams is always the same person…..that is until last night. What does it mean? Why is it always the same hairstyle? doushite?" 

He put his signal on and turned the corner.

"Does Usa have something to do with this, she wears the same hairstyle too, demo what is her involvement? Her dreams are different than mine though...doushite did he call me Shayou?" 

All these questions fill his head as he parks to the side of the curb and makes his way into the arcade hoping to find his twin. 

"Kon'nichiwa Kotaro," 

He turns to see Motoki waving at him. He walks over to the counter, 

"Hey Drew, what's up? Kind of slow today, ne?" 

He nods, "hai, a little. I'm surprised I haven't seen Usagi around lately, I've seen her walk by a couple of times with some guy demo she never comes in." 

Kotaro looks at him confused, "some guy?" 

Motoki grins, "I probably shouldn't have said that knowing you, the brotherly instinct will kick in then you'll be like a machine repeating _kill the boyfriend, he must not live_." 

Kotaro chuckled at the college student, "Iie, I wanted to talk to her, demo she had already left home when I went to her room," he explained. 

Motoki again told him of Uasgi's absent for the past couple of weeks and then they said their good byes, while the lone twin continued his search for his other half. 

"Where the hell has this girl been going everyday? She's never home and who's this guy? Maybe I should just ask Usa about her dreams when I see her later," with that decision, he headed to a friend's house. 


End file.
